


En el Jardín que es Ti

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 스카리프 시타델 타워 최상층에서 데이터 전송에 성공한 후, 진과의 첫만남과 이후 자신이 알게된 사실들에 대해 이야기하는 카시안.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 갑자기 생각나서 메모를 뒤져봤다가, 갑자기 땡겨서 “별들의 바다로”에서 언급했던 원래 쓰고 싶었던 카시안 중심글을 원래 구상대로 썼다면 사용했을 메모들 이렇게 저렇게 연결하고, 새로 쓰면서 완성해봤습니다. 원래 카시안 중심글을 쓰면 카시안이 저항군에 스카우트 되는 이야기 같은 것도 써보고, 카시안이랑 치루트랑 이야기하는 거라던가 구상을 해봤기에 써보고 싶은게 아예 없는 건 아니지만, 제 능력이 부족하여 카시안 중심 쪽의 메모나 구상을 살리는 일은 더 이상은 없이 아마 카시안 중심의 글은 이거랑 이전 글을 번역하는 정도로 끝나지 않을까 싶습니다.  
> 이 글은 덜컹거림이 유난히 심하지 않나 싶은데 사실 조금 무리한 상황이라, 오늘은 퇴고는 커녕 맞춤법 검사도 안 하고 올립니다. 지난 번부터 이런 상황이긴 한데 어쩔 수가 없네요.  
> 제목은 구글 번역기의 도움을 받았습니다. 스페인어 배운 적 없습니다. 어떻게든 오류 없게 써보려고 했는데 문법 조금 찾아본 것만으로도 머리가 아프더군요. 괜찮으니까, 정말 웃길 정도로 문법이 틀린 상황이면 지적해 주세요.  
> 한국어 자막은 이거 쓰면서 일부분만 확인해봤는데 번역이 너무 마음에 안들어서, 제가 번역했습니다. 근데 대본 없이 들으면서 너무 대충 옮기기만 해서 오류 있을 확률이 꽤 됩니다. 두번째 회의는 분위기도 그렇고 진도 그렇고 그 때는 존대말을 하는 분위기일 수 있다고 생각합니다만 (확인은 안 해봤습니다), 첫 회의에서 자기보다 나이가 많고 그 자리에서 어느 정도 지위가 있어보이는 것이 분명한 드레이븐 장군과 모스마 의원에게는 해요체를 쓰더라도, 카시안이 반말을 한다면 진도 반말로, 카시안이 존대를 한다면 진도 존대하거나 하지 않았을까 싶습니다만.  
> 10/19 Update: 생각난 김에 회상 장면에서 진과 카시안의 말투를 조금 수정해 봤습니다. 원래는 카시안의 반말에 진도 반말로 대응하는 그런 쪽이었는데 약간 어색하단 느낌을 받았었기 때문에...매끄럽기는 지금이 매끄러울 것 같은데 모르겠네요.  
> 모 장면에서 고민을 좀 하긴 했습니다. 카시안/진 경우에는 사실 로그원에서 그려진 정도의 둘 사이가 너무 좋아서 뭐 더 건드릴 욕심이나 생각이 안 나기도 하고, 둘이 굳이 그 이상으로 발전하는 관계가 된다면 사실 로그원 끝날 때쯤엔 호감을 가지고 있는 정도고, 로그원이 끝난 후에야 이런 저런 사건을 겪으며 점차 연인 사이로 발전해나가게 되는 경우가 아니었을까, 하는 정도의 감각입니다만, 어쨌든 이 글에서는 했습니다, 라고 에둘러서 이야기를.  
> 급하게 썼지만 나름 나쁘지 않은 글이었으면 좋겠습니다, 라고 덧붙여 보지만 지금까지 올린 대부분의 글들에 대한 기대는 늘 그렇군요. 자세도 변하지 않지만! (민망한 일입니다 ㅠㅠ) 읽어주시는 분들께는 늘 감사하고 있으며, 박수나 감상 남겨주신다면 기쁠 것 같습니다. 고맙습니다! :)

 

* * *

 

 

 

걸음을 옮길 때마다 날카로운 고통이 등을 타고 올랐지만 잠시 쉬어갈 여유 따위는 없었다. 온 몸에 느껴지는 고통이 아니었다면 데이터볼트 안의 디스크 기둥에서 떨어졌을 때 정신을 잃은 채로 깨어나지 못했을 것이다. 손가락 하나를 움직이는 것도 여의치않은 고통 덕분에 곧바로 정신을 차릴 수 있었다는 아이러니에 웃음이 나오려고 했지만, 그조차 쉽지는 않았다. 추락 당시 충돌의 여파도 있겠지만, 숨을 쉴 때마다 느껴지는 통증을 봐서는 갈비뼈 몇 개 정도는 부러지거나 금이 간 것이 확실했다. 그렇지만 척추가 잘못되어 몸을 아예 쓰지 못하거나, 다리가 부러져 아예 일어서서 걷지 못하는 상황은 피했다는 점에서 나름 운이 다고 카시안은 진심으로 생각했다. 지금 이 정도 상태이기에 비록 느린 속도였어도 다시 디스크테이프 선택장치가 있는 컨트롤 허브로 돌아가는 것이 가능했고, 절뚝거리는 걸음으로라도 진을 찾아 데이터 송신 안테나가 있는 시타델 타워의 맨 꼭대기 층으로 향할 수 있었다. 초조하게 위쪽을 바라보며, 카시안은 자신이 너무 늦은 것은 아니기만을 바랄 뿐이었다.

엘리베이터 문이 열리자 곧바로 진을 찾은 카시안은, 자신에게 등을 돌린 상태로 서서 저항군을 향해 온갖 저주를 내뱉고 있는 누군가를 확인할 수 있었다. 망토가 바람에 흩날리던 찰나, 진을 향하여 겨눠진 블래스터가 눈에 들어왔다. 카시안은 반사적으로 자신의 손에 들려 있던 블래스터를 높이 들어올렸다. 팔과 어깨에 전해지는 고통에 저절로 터지려는 비명을 삼키면서도, 손가락에 힘을 주어 모든 의지를 실어 방아쇠를 잡아당겼다. 눈 앞에서 쓰러지는 하얀 덩어리를 보면서도 아무런 생각이 들지 않았다. 쓰러진 제국군의 몸을 넘어서 빠르게 데이터 전송 안테나로 향한 진이 데이터 전송을 시작하고, '전송중'을 반복하는 기계음을 뒤로 하고 자신에게 다가왔을 때야, 비로소 긴장이 풀렸다. 팔에서 저절로 힘이 빠지면서 아래로 떨어졌고, 앞을 노려보고 있던 총도 그제서야 스르륵 아래를 향했다. 자신을 살핀 후에야, 비로소 다시 그 존재를 떠올렸다는 듯 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 제국군 장교에게 다시 덤벼들려고 하는 진을 붙잡아 말렸다. 놔둬, 그냥 놔둬. 카시안은 자신을 돌아보지 않으며 그대로 제국군이 쓰러져 있는 방향을 노려보는 진을 진정시켜야 했다. 어떤 말도 제대로 떠오르지 않았기에, 카시안은 그저 자신의 손길을 통해 자신의 마음이 전해지기를 기원하며, 다만 진의 숨이 진정되기를 기다렸다. 거칠던 숨이 천천히 차분해지기를 기다려, 그제서야 떠오른 진심을 카시안은 전했다. 

 

“이제 가자.” 

 

그 한 마디에 비로소 진이 몸의 방향을 틀었고, 카시안의 등으로 자신의 팔을 둘렀다. 비틀거렸지만, 함께 엘리베이터를 향해 걸어가는 자신들의 모습은 두 사람이 지나온 시간의 축도縮圖처럼 느껴졌다. 그리하여 카시안은 문득 생각났다는 듯 물었다. 누군가 데이터를 기다리는 사람이 있을까? 진은 당연하다는 듯 바로 답했다. 응, 그럴거야. 누군가는 저 밖에 있을 테니. 그렇지만 카시안이 딱히 답을 구해 질문을 던진 것이 아니듯, 아무래도 상관 없는 듯한 대답이었다. 너무나 진 본인다운 대답에, 그렇지만 그렇기에 다만 충분할 뿐인 대답에 카시안은 작게 미소지었다. 

엘리베이터의 문이 열리기 기다렸다 두 사람은 안으로 들어갔다. 최하층의 버튼을 누르자 연기가 가득하던 최상층의 풍경이 닫히는 문 뒤로 빠르게 사라졌다. 아래로 내려가기 시작한 엘리베이터 안에서 두 사람은 마주한 채로 한참을 말없이 서 있었다. 자신을 올려다보는 진의 표정을 내려다보며 카시안은 자신이 진을 처음으로 만났던 그 날, 자신이 보았던 것이 자신의 망상이나 조명이 만들어낸 환상이 아니었음을 비로소 확인할 수 있었다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

공식기록으로 알 수 있는 건 그닥 많지는 않았다. 최근에 사용하고 있는 가명은 리아나 할릭. 불법 무기 소지, 제국 문서 위조, 폭행, 탈옥, 체포 불응의 죄목은 카시안 본인 또한 저지른 적 있으며, 저지르고 있는 있는 종류의 것이기에 놀라울 것은 없었다. 애초에 이쪽에 필요한 건 공식기록에는 나오지 않는 단 한 줄의 진실이었으니. 제국의 부역자로 무기 개발에 협조하고 있는 게일런 어소의 딸이면서, 반란군에서도 가장 극렬분자인 쏘우 게레라의 양딸과도 같은 존재. (가능성이 있는 이유는 몇 가지가 있으나) 지금 현 상태에서 정확하게 파악할 수는 없는 이유로, 몇 년 전 쏘우 게레라 분파가 은거지를 이동할 때 그를 따라가지 않고 조직에서 떨어져 나온 이후 홀로 활동했다는 점에서 쏘우 게레라에게 있어 현재 그녀의 가치가 어느 정도인지 확실히 알 수는 없었으나, 적어도 지금의 필요에 최선의 - 그리고 저항군에게는 유일한 - 선택지였기에, 그녀의 구출작전은 쉽게 인가되었고, 현 상황의 중대성을 고려하여 최우선 사항으로 분류되었기에, 최정예팀이 투입되어 신속하게 결행되었다.  

 

구출작전은 성공적이었지만, 수갑을 풀어주자마자 진 어소는 멜시를 공격해서 쓰러트린 후 그대로 도주를 시도했다. 적절한 시점에 케이투가 끼어들지 않았다면 분명 그대로 달아났을 테고, 제때에 그녀를 찾는 건 불가능했을테니 어떤 의미로 이번 임무에서만큼은 우리의 운도 제법 좋은 편이라 해도 좋았다. 물론 진에게 직접 맞은 팀원들에게 그 사실은 위로가 되지 못했지만 말이다. 본부로 귀환한 후 임무결과에 대해 보고하는 멜시는 최대한 객관적인 자세를 유지했지만, 진에 관련해서는 그 불평을 아주 숨기지는 못했다. 구출된 직후는 그렇다쳐도, 본부로 향하는 귀환길에서 그녀는 자신을 구출한 이들이 반란군 소속으로 자신을 다시 제국의 감옥으로 돌려보내거나 하지는 않을 것임을 확실하게 확인한 후에도, 안도하고 감사하기는 커녕 오히려 커졌으면 커졌지 절대 작아지지는 않을 노골적인 의심을 담은 질문을 몇 개씩 던졌다고 했다. 멜시를 위시하여 임무에 참가했던 이들은 진과의 접촉을 최소화하며 기본적 정보 외에는 제공하지 않도록 지시를 받은 상태라, 진의 질문을 무시하거나 최소한의 대답을 했는데, 그들이 자신과 절대 말을 섞으려 하지 않자, 지지 않겠다는 듯 매섭게 노려보며 적극적인 침묵을 고수하더니, 본부의 격납 베이에 완전히 정차한 후, 우주선에서 내려 회의가 열리기 전까지 잠시 대기할 장소로 안내할테니 자신을 따라오라고 말하는 멜시에게 태연하게, 그렇지만 분명한 빈정거림을 담아 말했다고 했다.

 

\- 이젠 내가 보이나 보죠? 

 

구출팀의 보고 내용을 바탕으로, 드레이븐 장군이 먼저 약간의 기선제압의 의도를 담아 그녀에게 저항군이 그녀에 대해 알고 있는 사실을 냉정한 목소리로 차분하게 읊어주고, 뒤에 이어 모스마 의원이 그녀를 안심시키며 운을 띄우는 적절한 루틴을 밟는 동안, 카시안은 어둠 속에 숨어 진을 관찰했다. 꼿꼿하게 고개를 치켜들고, 행동과 눈빛에서 자신이 품은 반항심과 적개심을 감추려 들지 않으며, 모스마 의원의 소개를 신호로 삼아 걸어나오는 카시안을 노려보는 그 모습에, 카시안의 말은 불필요할 정도로 딱딱하게 나오고 말았다. 

 

“아버지와 마지막으로 접촉한 건 언제였죠?” 

"- 15년 전이예요."

"그동안 아버지가 어디에 있었는지 알고 있습니까?" 

 

그제서야 보이는 약간의 망설임. 쏘우 게레라와 함께 활동했던 그녀가 모를리가 없었다.

 

"돌아가셨다고 생각하려고 하는데요. 그래야 마음이 편해지니까." 

 

그리하여 마주치는 시선은 서로가 알고 있는 현실을 상기시킬 따름이었다. 결국 제국부역자의 딸 - 말이 친절하게 나올리 없었다. 

 

"뭐가 편해진단 거죠? 그가 제국의 전쟁기계를 만드는 앞잡이 역할을 해와서?" 

"제겐 정치적 의견을 가지고 그걸 주장할 여유 따윈 없었으니까요." 

 

질릴 정도로 지나치게 많이 봐온 유형이었다. 자신 혼자서 모든 고통을 짊어지고 있다고 생각하는 - 적어도 그 때는 그랬다. 

 

"그래요? 그럼 쏘우 게레라와 마지막으로 접촉한 건 언제였죠?"

 

다시 한 번의 망설임이 있었다. 친부와 양부의 존재가 그녀에게 미치는 영향을 모두가 지켜보는 가운데, 그녀가 조심스럽게 말을 골랐다. 

 

"꽤나 오래전이었는데요." 

"그래도 그가 당신을 기억할테죠, 그렇죠? 친한 사이로서 찾아간다면 만나기로 동의를 해줄 테고." 

 

자신의 신중한 접근법의 효과를 키우기 위해, 드레이븐 장군이 다시 적절하게 끼어들었다. 

 

"지금 우린 시간이 촉박해, 아가씨. 만일 말해줄 수 있는게 없다면 우리가 널 구해온 장소로 다시 보내버릴 거야." 

"난 어린애였고, 쏘우 게레라가 나를 구해 키워주긴 했지만, 그가 어디에 있는진 몰라요. 벌써 몇 년간 보지 못했으니까."

"그를 찾는 방법은 우리가 알아. 그게 문제는 아냐. 우리가 필요한 건 살해당할 위험 없이 문턱을 넘어 그를 만나게 해줄 사람이지." 

 

진은 맞은 편에 서 있는 사람들에게 노골적인 비웃음을 던졌다. 진의 시선이 마침내 도착한 장소에는 모스마 의원이 서 있었다. 

 

"같은 반군이잖아요?"

 

모스마 의원이 나서서 차분하게 진에게 답했다. 

 

"그래요, 그렇지만 쏘우 게레라는 급진주의자죠. 저항군과 갈라선 이후로 그는 독자적으로 투쟁을 전개해왔는데, 그의 무력행사는 우리 연합군에 여러 문제거리들을 던져주었고요. 지금 그 깨어진 신뢰관계를 수리하는 것 말고는 다른 선택의 여지가 없군요." 

 

에둘러 돌아가는 차분함에 결국 진의 얼굴에 분노가 어리는 과정을 카시안은 최대한 침착하게 지켜보았다. 멋대로 튀어나오려는 말을 애써 삼켜야했다. 지금, 누가 누구에게 화를 내어야 할지 알고는 있는지?

 

"그게 내 아빠랑 무슨 상관이 있는데요?"  

 

모스마 의원과 드레이븐 장군이 시선을 교환했고, 드레이븐 장군이 고갯짓으로 신호를 하는 것을 확인한 후에야 카시안은 본론을 꺼냈다. 

 

"전향한 제국군이 제다에 있습니다. 파일럿이죠. 지금 쏘우 게레라에 잡혀 있는데, 그에 따르면 황제가 행성도 파괴할 위력을 지닌 무기를 만들고 있다고 하고요. 그가 말하길, 당신의 아빠가 자신을 보내왔다고 하더군요." 

 

\- 음? 

 

자신의 아버지에 대한 긍정적인 내용의 주장을 듣자 그녀의 표정이 조금이나마 풀어졌다 — 적어도 그렇게 느껴졌다. 아주 잠깐이었지만, 진의 표정에서 카시안은 문득 어떤 ‘핵심’을 보았다고 느꼈다. 그렇지만 자신의 판단에 확신을 가지거나 할 기회는 없었다. 생각할 시간은 커녕, 그 이전에 지금 그녀의 표정을 자신이 정확하게 본 것인지, 아니면 상황실의 어둠 속에서 약간의 조명이 그녀의 작은 움직임 하나에도 반응하여 자신의 눈에 허상을 보여준 것인지 확인할 틈도 없이 드레이븐 장군은 카시안에게 주어진 임무의 내용을 상기시켰고, 모스마 의원은 준비되었던 제안을 진에게 건내었다. "원하는 대로 한다면요?"라고 묻는 진에게선 신념 따윈 없이 그저 이기적인 이유로 필요에 따라서만 움직일 자세가 되어 있는 오만한 인물이 서 있었기에, 그 때의 카시안은 회의가 끝나자마자 진을 다시 멜시에게 맡겼고, 그녀가 지휘통제실을 나갈 때에도, 모스마 의원과 드레이븐 장군에게 추가 지시사항의 유무여부를 확인하는 것에만 신경을 썼었다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

돌이켜보면 첫인상은 최악이었다. 자신을 부축하던 손길에서 느껴지는 친밀함은 결코 기대할 수 없었던 만남이었다. 물론 그녀가 받은 자신의 첫인상도 매우 나빴을 것이기에, 그런 면에서 두 사람은 적어도 하나의 공감대를 가지고 시작했다고 보아도 좋을 터였다. 그리고 지금은 알 수 있었다. 게일런 어소가 자신을 보내왔다고 제국군 파일럿이 — 보디가 주장했다는 이야기를 듣는 순간, 그녀가 무의식 중에 드러내고 말았던 기대의 정체를. 자기 확신을 되찾기 위해 아이는 13년 전에 헤어졌던 아버지가 어린 시절의 그녀가 알았던 그 사람임을 확인할 필요가 있었다. 의식적으로라도 부정하며 애써 떠올리지 않으려고 했을테지만, 게일런 어소가 자신에게 보여준 애정을 확인하고, 자신이 아버지에게 품었던 신뢰와 애정을 확인해야 했던 것이다. 카시안은 게일런 어소가 보냈다는 메세지를 보지 못했고, 이두 기지에서도 아슬아슬하게 진의 곁에 도착해서 게일런 어소가 사망하기 전 진과 나눈 대화를 듣거나 한 것은 아니었지만, 그 이후 그녀가 보여준 모든 말과 행동이 카시안의 생각에 확신을 더해주고 있었다. 제다에서 확인한 메세지와 그리고 비록 짧았지만 아버지와의 재회를 통해 진은 정당한 자기 자신을 되찾았고, 그러한 자기 확신을 통해 너무나도 빛나는 존재가 되었다. 그녀의 진심이 카시안 자신은 물론 치루트, 베이즈, 보디, 그리고 어쩌면 케이까지도, 그렇게 모두를 움직였다. 서로 만날 일 없었던 길들이 하나로 모여, 함께 진정한 의미의 한 팀으로 거듭난 그들이 성공 가능성은 커녕 생존 가능성조차 높지 않았던 데스스타 설계도 탈취 작전에 기꺼이 참여하게 된 핵심에는 그녀가 있었다.

존재만으로도 빛나는 사람이 있다면, 바로 그녀였다.

엘리베이터의 틈으로 들어왔다 사라지는 빛의 물결 속에 진을 내려다보며, 카시안은 많은 것에 대해 진에게 전하고 싶다고 진심으로 느꼈다. 저항군은 오롯이 희망으로 세워졌다고 모두가 말했다. 자신도 당연한 진리라는 듯 그 사실을 되뇌어왔으나, 실은 오늘에서야 비로소 그 진정한 의미를 깨달았다. 그리하여 자신이 느끼는 지금 이 순간의 충만감을 전하고 싶었다.진심을 감추고 자신을 억누르는 것만이 생존의 방법이라 믿었던 자신이, 터져나오는 감정을 누를 길이 없어 다만 미소지을 수 밖에 없는, 지금이라는 기적을. 너무 오래 기다렸던 친구인 죽음이 바로 눈 앞에 다가온 지금, 자신을 놓고서는 후회는 없었으나, 지금 이 순간 진에 대해 충분히 알게 되었음에도, 그녀에 대해 더욱 알고 싶은 마음을 달랠 길이 없어, 그것이 다만 안타까워서 — 그리하여 전하고 싶은 것에 비해 주어진 시간이 너무 짧아서 끓어오르는 감정들로, 차마 건내지 못하는 말들로 숨이 막혀왔다.

그러나 자신을 달래는 그녀의 차분한 시선으로 그는 다시금 침착하게 숨을 가다듬을 수 있었다. 두 사람 사이에 많은 말은 필요하지 않았다. 거의 동시에, 한 사람은 몸을 숙였고, 한 사람은 발꿈치를 들었다. 수줍은 어린아이들처럼 가볍게 입술이 닿았다 떨어졌다. 다시 얼굴을 마주한 두 사람은 서로를 향해 미소를 지었다.

 

“만날 수 있어서 다행이었어.” 

“응.” 

 

엘리베이터가 멈추고, 두 사람은 서로의 어깨에 다시 팔을 둘렀다. 문이 열리고, 아치형의 짧은 복도를 지나자, 두 사람 앞으로 고운 모래가 깔린 해변이 펼쳐졌다. 푸르게 펼쳐졌던 하늘은 바다와 맞닿은 곳에서부터 노랗게 물들고 있었다. 먼 지평선에서부터 점차 크기를 더해가고 있는 불의 덩어리를 똑바로 마주보며 두 사람은 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 해변가에 다다러서야, 두 사람은 지친 걸음을 멈추고, 무너지듯 바닥에 주저앉았다. 제다에서의 경험은 에너지의 흐름이 일으킨 공기의 역류에 따라 구름과 파도가 곧 빠르게 몰려올 것임을 알 수 있게 했다. 흔들리는 세계 속에서 두 사람은 다시 서로를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 진과 시선을 마주한 카시안은, 진에게, 아마도 진이 필요로 하리라 생각되는 말을 건냈다.  

 

“아버지께서 자랑스러워 하셨을 거야, 진” 

 

두 사람의 손이 만나 겹쳐졌고, 점차 강해지는 열기 속에 누가 먼저라고 할 것도 없이 두 사람은 서로를 찾아 팔을 뻗어, 서로 마주 안았다. 자신을 감싸는 단단한 팔과 자신의 무게를 견뎌내는 따뜻한 품 속에서 카시안은 한 번 크게 숨을 들이 쉬었다 내쉬었다. 강렬한 섬광에 눈을 제대로 뜰 수가 없었고, 데스스타로 인해 깨어난 바다와 대기의 거친 울음이 빠르게 옆으로 다가오고 있었다. 그러나 마침내 다가온 모든 것의 끝에, 자신은 혼자가 아니었다. 진이 있기에 가능했던 ‘우리’라는 기적. 문득 기뻐서 소리내어 울 수 있을 것만도 같아, 카시안은 애써 눈물을 참아야 했다. 대신 그는 눈을 감고 자신과 마주 안은 진의 숨결에 귀를 기울였다. 오로지 진에게, 자신의 구원에게 향하는 모든 감각 속에서, 차분한 리듬으로 자신의 귓가에 닿는 따스함은 마치 다정한 바람처럼 느껴졌다. 나무에 기댄 지친 몸은 바람과 함께 찾아오는 나른한 졸음을 쉽게 받아들였고 — 

 

완전한 끝이 마침내, 정원에 찾아왔다.

 

 

 

 


End file.
